Olvide Olvidarte
by Dosis Perfecta
Summary: Tiempo, esa cosa que es inevitable, que cura o destruye,tiempo es lo que ah pasado, las personas cambian, y los sentimientos viven, resurgen o mueren. Todo tiene un limite y ellos quieren saber si aun es demasiado tarde, si todavía se puede recuperar algo de lo que alguna vez fue suyo. Quieren dejar el dolor atrás y por fin encontraran aquel sueño anhelado.
1. Tu

**OLVIDE OLVIDARTE**

**SASUSAKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOSSI NO DE Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiempo, tiempo es lo que había pasado. La aldea de la hoja paso por muchas pérdidas, desde aquella partida del que se creía era el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Usumaki Naruto, se fue por tres largos años desde aquella partida, tres años en los que Haruno Sakura fue entrenada por Lady Tsunade, quinta Hokage, un solo año basto para que esta fuera una kunoichi envidiable, no solo por sus habilidades si no por lo hermosa que era, dos años en los que estuvo como ambu junto con Hyuga Neji y Nara Shikamaru, como escuadrón especial formado por la quinta Hokage, cuando la guerra esta ayudo enormemente, y después de esta desapareció, dejando solo una nota a su sensei. Los jinchuriki, fueron revividos gracias a sus aldeas, los bijuus fueron devueltos a sus respectivos jinchuriki, la Hokage y los demás muertos de la Hoja fueron devueltos a la vida, por la misma razón, un jutsu. Cuatro años en los que la aldea sufrió de invasiones y guerras, que fueron victorias gracias a los avisos que llegaban por medio de un pequeño lobo específicamente a la Hokage o Hatake Kakashi. Después de aquella desastrosa guerra Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, junto con sus respectivos equipos (Karin Usumaki, Hozuki Suigetsu y Jugo, del clan Jyugo)(Kisame Hoshigaki) y Sora Soho, novia de Uchiha Sasuke, regresaron a Kanoha. _Todo cambio…_

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Los rayos de la calurosa tarde alumbraban la oficina de la Hokage, una rubia de aspecto joven para tener 55 años, su estatura de más o menos 1. 65 cm, su cabello largo sujetado en dos coletas bajas, de ojos miel, de atributos notables, y con su típico atuendo, estaba con dos venitas hinchadas en su frente, tratando de controlarse y no darle una buena paliza al rubio imperativo que estaba gritándole en su propia oficiona.

-¡Baka!-Grito Tsunade Senju, la Hokage- Deja de llamarme vieja- Grito molesta.

En la oficina 3 personas se apenaban del pobre rubio, de ojos azules, con 3 líneas marcadas en la cara, como bigotes, de 19 años, de estatura 1,80, vistiendo un pantalón anaranjado y una playera negra de tirantes pegada al cuerpo, dejando admirar el cuerpo bien formado de este.

-Dobe-Burlo un peli azabache de la misma edad y altura que aquel rubio, cabello rebelde, ojos negros, profundos, serios, imponentes y hasta temibles, vistiendo sus típicas sandalias negras, un pantalón del mismo color y una chamarra roja con detalles en negro y blanco, mostrando en la parte central de atrás el símbolo del Clan Uchiha – Deja de molestasr.

-Teme- Contesto el rubio ahora en el piso

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-Dobe-

Un peli plata con una máscara cubriendo el rostro, dejando solo su ojo izquierdo a la vista, aproximadamente de 33 años y de 1.80 de estatura, vestido con el traje de chunin, tuvo que alejar su vista del librito educativo de color naranja , al sentir el aura asesina de la Godaime, hacia sus alumnos.

-Chicos, chicos – Hablo siendo monumentalmente ignorado – Ya basta-

Un pelinegro, de ojos del mismo, de piel pálida, de 19 años y 1.72 de estatura, vistiendo una playera de manga larga negra al igual que pantalón y sandalias, hablo tranquilamente –Sabe Kakashi, eh oído que Naruto y Sasuke no tienen pene- Hablo con falsa decepción.

La Hokage dejo escapar una risa al igual que el peli plata, notando como los mencionas dejaban su pelea, mientras un aura asesina los rodeaba. Cuando estuvieron a punto de impactar un chidori y un rasengan una voz hablo, destruyendo las intenciones que tenían los dos amigos.

-Ototo- Hablo un ambu de 24 años de la misma altura que su hermano, se podía notar su cabello negro atado en una coleta baja y sus ojos fríos de color negro- Hokage-sama-saludo haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?- Pregunto la Godaime

-Una mujer pide hablar con usted- Dijo

Todos guardaron silencio curiosos.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto intrigada

-No lo sabemos- Confeso- No presento identificación, y lleva una capa que evita saber quién es.

La Hokage lo pensó unos segundos, la verdad no podía ser algún enemigo puesto que sería tan idiota como para hacer tal cosa pero, la verdad aquella persona había despertado una curiosidad enorme, además desde hace algunos días tenía muchas ansias, como si se avecinara algo – Acompáñenme – Ordeno Tsunade viendo al equipo 7 – Tu también Itachi – Aclaro para después comenzar a andar hasta la puesta principal de la aldea.

Las 7 personas andaban a la par, y a lo lejos ya lograban divisar un escuadrón, una silueta de capa negra y un lobo grande como de 1.30 negro con destellos azul marino de ojos oscuros.

-Hokage-sama- Saludaron con una reverencia los ninjas del escuadrón mientras abrían paso para la Hokage

-¿Y bien?- Dijo -¿Quién eres?- Pregunto la Godaime con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Vaya, Vaya Tsunade-sama –Hablo la joven, de voz aterciopelada, seria, y sensual mientras se despojaba del gorro de su capa negra que cubría su rostro dejando ver una mujer de aproximadamente 19 años, de 1.66 de estatura, de piel blanca, se podría jurar que era de seda, con unos labios muy tentadores de color rosáceo, ojos finamente delineados con un tono negro, al igual que sus pestañas, resaltando sus orbes jade, mostrando sus cabellos de ese color rosa tan característico, con peinado como la cerda de su amiga – Es que ya no reconoces a tu propia alumna- Hablo con falsa decepción desabrochando su camisa, dejando embobados a los hombres con aquella vista, una mujer exótica, sensual, vestida con las típicas sandalias ninja pero llegando un poca abajo de las rodillas de color negro , la pierna derecha vendada hasta unos 15 cm antes de llegar a la rodilla, un pequeño short negro que dejaba ver un buen tramo de vendas, los huesos resaltados de sus caderas marcados por un fino cordón negro, un top de un color entre rosa y rojo oscuro, con el símbolo del clan Haruno en la parte de atrás.

Todos estaban en shock, todos conocieron a una Sakura, pero no la habían visto en años, esta mujer presente era la divina sensualidad andando, y ese porte serio solo lo empeoraba más. Tsunade corrió a abrazar a su hija, porque eso era para ella, su hija, y para la peli rosa era una madre. El hijo del colmillo blanco de Kanoha, estaba feliz, de al fin poder recuperar al corazón del equipo 7, a la que considera como una hija. El portador del Kyuubi, se quedó en shock hasta que reaccionaron sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas que en el pasado había derramado por no saber nada de la ojijade. El Uchiha menor estaba confuso, no podía negar que no había extrañado a su molestia, no , bueno… a la molestia del equipo, aunque alejo aquellos pensamientos al ver como el escuadrón de ninjas se deshidrataría si seguían viendo a su compañera de equipo, aunque claro, jamás cambio sus facciones.

El lobo empezó a gruñir alertando a las dos mujeres.

-¿Mitsuki?- Hablo la peli rosa acercándose a su "pequeño" lobo, el lobo dejo de gruñir cuando la peli rosa lo acaricio, pero en eso sintió un chakra, tres para ser exactos.

-Zanahoria- Dijo la peli rosa, confundiendo a todos.

.

.

.

.

**Agradecería que comentaran, y si tienen alguna sugerencia o queja no duden en decírmela.**


	2. Regreso

**Gracias a las personas que pasaron a leer por aquí.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Zanahoria- Dijo la peli rosa, confundiendo a todos.

-Asi que no me equivoque-Hablo una mujer de curvas pronunciadas pero inferiores a la ojijade, de cabello y ojos rojizos con su ropa habitual pero en tonos negros, apareciendo detrás de la peli rosa, empuñando un kunai a la altura del cuello- La pelos de chicle volvió- Menciono enarcando una ceja.

Con una velocidad casi invisible, la peli rosa se posiciono atrás de la peliroja, y la mano de esta donde sostenía el kunai, paso a la parte de atrás, provocando un quejido de dolor de la peli roja, dejando atónitos a todos mientras el lobo volvía a gruñir, erizando su propio pelaje.

-Tenemos asuntos que atender ¿Recuerdas, Karin?- Hablo amenazante la ojijade haciendo que la peli roja trague grueso.

-Sasukito- Hablo suplicante mirando al de hebras azabaches que estaba mirando la escena - Ayúdame

Llegando a la escena están dos hombres, uno alto, muy alto, 2 metros, de cabellos naranjas al igual que sus ojos, y uno de hebras blancas de 1.80 y ojos purpuras.

-¡¿Sakura-chan?!- Hablo el peli blanco con emoción.

-Sui-kun- Dijo la peli rosa dejando aun lado la amenaza hacia la peliroja – Mira que te has vuelto más guapo, al igual que usted sensei- Dijo mirándolo, para después pasar su vista asu rubio amigo – Pero tu si que te llevas el premio Naruto-kun.

El peli plateado esbozo una sonrisa notoria bajo la máscara, el rubio se delato con un evidente sonrojo y el peliblanco se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga rosada.

El pelinegro le hervía la sangre, primero lo ignora, después lo llama de una manera tan fría , su lobo le da miradas aterradoras y por ultimo llama al idiota de Suigetsu "Sui-kun". Bah, hace unos años hubiera matado al lobo por echarle aquellas miradas.

Apenas termino de pensar eso, y se gritó mentalmente por pensar tales cosas, él tenía novia, y ella solo era molestia-Hmp- Fue lo que expreso como única salida de su frustración.

-Bienvenida señorita- Hablo Juugo, dando una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias Juugo-kun- Dijo la peli rosa devolviendo la sonrisa.

La peliroja estaba furiosa con aquella escena, porque a ella la saludaban con algún tipo de grosería como Suigetsu o le daban un saludo frio como Juugo, incluso la amenazaban como Sasukito; y ella …

La peli rosa estaba de espaldas a la peliroja, cuando de la nada volteo hacia ella con velocidad imperceptible, deteniendo un kunai que viajaba directo a su cabeza, deteniéndolo sin rasguño alguno, mientras el lobo se abalanzaba contra la peliroja dejándola bajo el, mientras ella lo miraba aterrada por la boca entre abierta, y con ojos destilando furia.

Todos miraron admirados aquel acto, pues percibieron el ataque de Karin pero no los movimientos de Sakura.

-Mira… Zanahoria con patas andante- Hablo con voz amenazante acercándose a ella, y quedando hincada frente a frente- ¿Qué pensabas hacer ah?- Hizo una pausa para después soltar un suspiro – No quiero cobrar cuentas como debería contigo Karin, así que no abuses de la suerte- Se reincorporo hacia la Hokage.

El ambu que aun cubría su rostro se puso nervioso.

-Bueno Tsunade-sama- Dijo cambiando su actitud a una increíblemente cálida- Si usted me da autorización de volver, junto con Mitsuki- Hizo una pausa mirando a la Hokage esbozar una sonrisa maternal, mientras sus ojos se aguadaban – Tenemos mucho que hablar- Finalizo.

Kakashi veía enternecido aquella escena, sabía que para su alumna, la Hokage era como su madre, después de que la verdadera le hizo la vida imposible, sabía que para su alumna dar la vida por la Hokage era algo que aria sin pensarlo dos veces… Y en el fondo se sintió increíblemente feliz, ya que hace algunos años … "_Sensei- Dijo la peli rosa antes de abalanzarse a abrazar al peli plata que la veía interrogativo – Gracias- Susurro a su oído con voz frágil- Gracias por estar conmigo, por apoyarme, por no… por no dejarme- Hablo aferrándose aún más al agarre del peli plata, mientras este solo sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, y el sentimiento de ansiedad que tenía unos días atrás aumentaba con cada palabra – Lo quiero mucho sensei, ¿Sabe?, me hubiera encantado tenerlo como padre, y si algún día nos vemos tenga por seguro que lo seguiré queriendo- Hablo antes de esfumarse". _Esas palabras lo llenaban de felicidad y la vez tristeza, cada vez que la recordaba.

-Vamos- Dijo empezando a caminar la Hokage- Karin, hablare contigo más tarde- La peli rosa emprendió el viaje siguiendo a sus sensei – El resto del equipo 12 (Juugo y Suigetsu) encárguense de los babosos esos – Dijo con molestia- Naruto y Sasuke, los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento d siempre a las 8:00 am en punto, y Kakashi… ¿Puedes llevarnos algunas botellas de Sake sin que Shizune se dé cuenta?- Pregunto deteniéndose

-Claro- Respondió Kakashi.

La Quinta emprendió de nuevo del viaje.

-Itachi-kun, hablamos más tarde ¿Si?- Dijo la peli rosa siguiendo a su maestra – Mitsuki- Llamo la peli rosa. El lobo se acercó y ella lo monto con naturalidad dejando casi deshidratados a los ninja por tanta baba que derramaban…

_Hmp, esa molestia… hay que admitir que está muy hermosa_

-¡Sasu-kun!- Grito una mujer.

Todos voltearon a su izquierda observando una mujer de ojos y cabello azul, con el típico traje ninja linda, pero poco interesante para los ninjas que sola miraron y volvieron su vista rápidamente, mientras el Uchiha ignoraba esto.

-"Puf"- Fue lo que se escucho cuando los ninjas se fueron dejando solo a Sasuke y aquella mujer.

La mujer se acercó, normalmente todos le tiraban piropos, cumplidos o cosas así y esta vez simplemente la ignoraron. Se abalanzo contra el peli azabache pero se separó al ver la notoria molestia, siempre fue así, molestia al hacer eso pero esta vez era diferente.

-Sora, no molestes ahora- Y después se esfumo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero y les guste… alguna sugerencia o comentario, se los agradecería mucho.**

**Bendiciones a todos.**


	3. Sora y el Hospital

**Gracias a todos por leer, espero y disfruten el capitulo .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mujer se acercó, normalmente todos le tiraban piropos, cumplidos o cosas así y esta vez simplemente la ignoraron. Se abalanzo contra el peli azabache pero se separó al ver la notoria molestia, siempre fue así, molestia al hacer eso pero esta vez era diferente.

-Sora, no molestes ahora- Y después se esfumo.

A la mañana siguiente. Torre de la Hokage

-¿Y bien Tsunade-sama?- Pregunto un joven de cabellos azabaches, alertado por los constantes movimientos de la tierra desde ayer en la tarde.

-Que directo- Susurro- Bien tengo una misión para ustedes- Hablo bebiendo sake.

-Ya era hora vieja- Dijo emocionado un rubio de ojos azules

Los demás se pusieron nerviosos ante el aura asesina de la Hokage.

-¿De qué se trata Tsunade-sama?-Dijo una peli azul.

-Se los dire después, primero tenemos que arreglar un asunto en el campo de entrenamiento 2- Hablo la Hokage para después levantarse y salir de la oficina.

-Prepárense- Dijo un pelinegro de piel pálida saliendo de la oficina, seguido de sus confundidos compañeros.

Estaban cerca de su destino, inundados por el olor a quemado, y alertados por una potente cantidad de chakra, una ya la conocían aunque, estaban alertados pues casi nunca incrementaba su chakra a este nivel, pero el otro no les sonaba familiar. Cuando estuvieron enfrente del campo de sorprendieron al verlo casi destruido.

De un momento a otro apareció un lobo con pelaje sucio, todos se preocuparon, menos Sora y Sai, pues no sabían nada. Todos estuvieron a punto de acercarse al aquella persona de cabellos rosas, vestida con tan solo un pequeño short y un top, de colores negro, de piel algo raspada, con respiración agitada y rastros de rayos corriendo por su cuerpo, si no fuera porque la Hokage los detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi-kun?- Hablo la peli rosa reincorporándose- Espero y no hagas trampa como la última vez- Pequeños hilos de humo salieron de las heridas de la mujer, dejándola en un perfecto estado, dejando a todos sorprendidos, y provocando que la Hokage esbozara una sonrisa.

-Katon no jutsu- Dijo un pelinegro con quemaduras en su rostro, logrando formar una Gran bola de fuego dirigida a Sakura.

-Mierda-Susurro- Dragón de agua- Dijo haciendo unos sellos, logrando evadir la bola de fuego- Bestia eléctrica- Dijo haciendo que los sellos que hizo, formaran un lobo eléctrico que se dirigía a él pelinegro a toda velocidad atacándolo, dejando ver que aquel hombre hizo un clon, logrando evadir aquel ataque.

Los dos estaban con respiraciones agitadas, y los expectantes súper impresionados. La peli rosa apareció por los aires a poca distancia de él, dispuesta a dar un puñetazo con su cualidad de fuerza, pero antes de impactar tuvo que desviar su camino impactando mal contra el suelo, lastimándose el brazo, músculos interiores por la mal liberación de chakra, que se pintó de rayas color carmesí, debido a la mujer de hebras azules que apareció en el camino lanzándole unos kunai incendiados, los cuales no pudo evadir, lastimándose aún más.

El lobo ya bastante herido corrió hacia aquella mujer de azules ojos cuando la vio con intenciones de repetir el ataque anterior. Llego a tiempo, logrando que el impacto le diera a él, cayendo inconsciente al instante.

-M-Mitsuki-Dijo la peli rosa tratando de salir de aquel desastre de tierra que ella causo.

La chica peli azul mostro una sonrisa que se borró cuando vio a su novio con car de preocupación viendo a aquella mujer sangrando. De un momento a otro todos la rodearon.

-S-Sakura- Susurro la Hokage.

-No te preocupes Itachi-kun, no me des las gracias- Dijo en tono arrogante.

-Cállate- Susurraron los Uchiha con sus ojos pintados de un color rojizo.

-Sa-Sakura-chan- Susurro el rubio, fulminando a la ojiazul dispuesto a atacarla.

-Sai, ve por Kiba, necesito que se encargue del lobo, Naruto ve a la veterinaria y pide que preparen el espacio para atenderlo, Itachi llévate a Mitsuki-Interrumpida dijo sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

-¡Pero Tsunade-sama!- Grito furiosa Sora.

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez Sora!- Grito furioso el de hebras azabaches cargando a la peli rosa entre sus brazos- No te tardes Tsunade- Dijo para después empezar su viaje al hospital con velocidad impresionante.

Los demás los siguieron y Sora tenía intención de seguir a su novio si no fuera por un fuerte golpe y ardor en su mejilla.

-Escúchame bien Sora- Dijo amenazante la Hokage-Si algo le pasa a mi hija no me importa que sea Hokage, yo misma de mato- Finalizo para desaparecer.

A mediodía en el Hospital de Kanoha.

-Vieja como esta- Dijo Naruto con preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Cómo esta Sakura?- Dijo el azabache con facciones frías pero con un tono de voz angustiante.

Las otras dos personas, una de facciones Uchiha, y la otra de cabellos negros pero de piel pálida, la miraron suplicantes.

-Sí, afortunadamente el huso se sano gracias a que ella se curó incluso antes de que el chakra se liberara y los músculos están completamente sanados, valla que tiene resistencia- Dijo sonriendo, mirando como los demás los embargaba la paz.

-Tsunade-sama, Tsume-san dijo que el lobo ya está fuera de peligro pero necesita recuperarse- Dijo una pelinegra de cabello corto con un cerdito entre brazos.

Habitación de Sakura en el Hospital. Noche.

-Al fin despiertas- Pronuncio con enojo y seriedad un azabache sentado a un lado de una camilla donde la peli rosa empezaba a despertar.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Dijo medio dormida la peli rosa.

El peli azabache esbozo una sonrisa característica Uchiha mientras ablandaba su tono de voz – Valla, debes estar muy dormida para llamarme asi- Dijo.

-Que gracioso Uchiha ¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo tratando de pararse de la camilla, intento fallido, pues al momento de apoyarse viajaba directo al suelo si no fuera por el agarre fuerte en su cintura.

El pelinegro la apego más a el.

-Gracias- Susurro ladeando su rostro de manera cortante – Pero no me toques- Finalizo

Segundos de silencio.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!- Grito alterada una mujer llegando a la habitación.

-Sora- Dijo molesto el ojinegro.

-¿Sora?- Pregunto mirándolo mientras se separaba y se mantenía en pie, ya regresando sus fuerzas, para después voltearla a ver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias a los que leen mi fic.**

**Sugerencias, quejas etc. Por favor no duden en avisarme.**

**Bendiciones a todos.**


	4. Sakura

**Agradezco a todos los que pasan a leer.**

**DaanaF****: Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap.**

**Kristhel****: Gracias por comentar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sora- Dijo molesto el ojinegro.

-¿Sora?- Pregunto mirándolo mientras se separaba y se mantenía en pie, ya regresando sus fuerzas, para después voltearla a ver.

-¿Qué demonios haces con MI novio zorra?-Dijo molesta sacando un kunai dispuesta a lanzárselo pero ella desapareció.

La peli rosa había aprendido a controlar su carácter, pero esa mujer era tan… exasperante, y eso que solo la había visto dos veces.

A una velocidad que hasta el Uchiha le resulto difícil percibir, la peli rosa se posiciono atrás de ella, e igual que con la peli roja tenía a la altura del cuello de la mujer posicionado un kunai.

-¿Zorra?- Pregunto de nuevo – No, no, estas equivocada, aunque no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación a ti Sora- Apretó un poco más el kunai contra su cuello.

El pelinegro se mantuvo ahí viendo la escena pero sin una pizca de preocupación, después de todo, con el carácter que él le conoció a la peli rosa se sorprendió de que no se le fuera a golpes a Sora.

-Sasu-kun- Dijo la peli azul

Sakura rio un poco de manera burlona -¿Sasu-kun? Valla Uchiha ¿ Desde cuándo te gusta que te digan así?- Pregunto divertida

-Hmp- Dijo – No me gusta- Respondió

-Sasu-kun- Volvió a llamar la peli azul.

-Te diré algo Sora- Hizo una pausa – Yo no tengo virtud de paciente, asi que, será mejor que no me provoques- Dijo y retiro el kunai para caminar normal hacia la cama.

-Sas- Interrumpida

-Sora- Llamo una voz imponente.

-Tsunade-sama ella-Interrumpida de nuevo

-Ella nada Sora- Dijo una voz masculina- Vete a la casa tu y yo vamos a hablar- Dijo y la mujer solo se resignó y salió

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Dijo la Hokage

-Bien- Respondió con una dulce sonrisa provocando estremecer a el Uchiha.

-Sasuke sal, necesito hablar con ella- Dijo seria la Godaime

El Uchiha se extrañó por el cambio así que salió de la habitación y oculto su chakra para poder oír la conversación

-Tú me revisaste- Afirmo Sakura

-¿Desde cuando tienes esa marca?- Pregunto seria

La peli rosa suspiro- Cuando hice mi primer viaje un viejo me enseño a concentrar mi chakra, así que por ende mi chakra esta igual al de Sasuke o Naruto normalmente- Hizo una pausa- Yo todavía quería a Sasuke… Y una vez tuve un encuentro con Orochimaru…- Dijo.

El Uchiha se sorprendió pues aquella serpiente nunca salía, pero un fugaz recuerdo de Orochimaru llegando herido de gravedad cruzo su mente, y se sorprendió.

-Antes de acabar con él, me propuso un trato-Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente y se le aguadaron los ojos- Si yo ocupaba el lugar de Sasuke, él lo liberaba de la marca y lo dejaba e libertad- Confeso.

El pelinegro se quedó en shock, la frase "ocupar el lugar de Sasuke" significaba muchas cosas: Un duro entrenamiento, más duro de lo normal, estar en una celda, de precarias condiciones, someterse a peleas con sus estúpidos experimentos y… la marca de maldición. Se llenó de rabia.

-Sakura ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con esa serpiente?- Pregunto enojada la Hokage

-Seis meses- Respondió bajando la cabeza

-¡Maldición! Sakura ¿En que estabas pensando?- Grito enojada Tsunade

-En el- Confesó y la Hokage se tranquilizó- Yo… no quería que se hundiera, no quería que el odio lo consumiera- Suspiro y unas lágrimas rebeldes resbalaron por su rostro- Conozco la historia de su familia, Itachi me lo dijo cuándo me libero de Orochimaru- Explico.

El pelinegro sintió algo que lleva sintiendo desde la muerte de su clan… Tristeza. Y su estúpida memoria le recordó el "te amo Sasuke-kun" que ella decía, gritaba y profesaba hacia él, el "quédate con migo" que dejo atrás junto con su llanto, los recuerdos de ella cuidándolo y llorando por el, siempre pensó que era como todas las mujeres, que solo era por su físico…

La pregunta de la Godaime lo saco de sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué diablos le viste a el Uchiha para hacer esa estupidez?- Pregunto cansada la Hokage.

La peli rosa sonrió igualmente cansada – Al principio porque negarlo, su cabello revuelto era mi favorito, sus ojos, vacíos, profundos y tristes, pero que te decían tanto con una mirada, me encantaban y quería saber qué es lo que pensaba, como se sentía, en lo personal el sharingan es algo fascinante, era el mejor de nuestra generación, su personalidad tan fría me encanta, además el que el te tenga tan solo un poco de confianza, significa mucho, tiene ese lado orgulloso pero también noble, además siempre me defendía y - Interrumpida

-Parece que sigues enamorada- Interrumpió un peli plata.

-¡Sensei!- La peli rosa de lanzo abrazarlo-

-Sakura tu….- Dijo la Hokage.

-No lo sé- Respondió- Han pasado muchas cosas- Confeso

El pelinegro tenía un montón de sensaciones.

-¿Por cierto Kakashi-sensei, que hace aquí?-Pregunto interesada

-Bueno Tsunade-sama necesita hacerte unas pruebas y pidió que viniera- Dijo despegando su vista de su librito profesional educativo.

La mujer de hebras rosas lo abrazo de nuevo – Valla sensei debes extrañarme – Dijo y este la miro extrañado – El que llegues temprano es algo que no se ve todos los días- Dijo con una sonrisa.

::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_ ::_::_

Campo de entrenamiento 3. 7:00 am

Nueve ninjas estaban sentados en las ramas de distintos árboles, pues la Hokage los había llamado.

Sai, Naruto y Sasuke aparecieron unos minutos más tarde.

-Buenos días a todos-Saludo Sai amablemente acomodándose en una rama.

- Hey Buenos días chicos- Grito el imperativo rubio.

-Cállate Dobe- Regaño Sasuke.

-B-Buenos días Naruto-kun- Respondió Hinata.

-Buenos chicos- Dijeron Ino y Kiba al mismo tiempo.

-Hoy es un gran día para vivir nuestra juventud al – Golpe.

-Cállate ya Lee- Dijo Tenten.

-…-Shino guardo silencio y Chouji se dedicó a comer unas papitas.

-¿Saben para que nos citó Tsunade-sama?-Pregunto Shikamaru.

-Ya verán- Dijo Sasuke acomodándose junto con Naruto.

Iban a decir algo pero el gruñido de Akamaru los alerto.

-¿Qué pasa Akamaru?- Pregunto Kiba.

-Guau-Ladro el perro viendo hacia el campo. Los demás solo prestaron atención a el gran lobo que se encontraba en el campo gruñendo.

-¡Empiecen!- Grito la Hokage apareciendo en una rama.

Sintieron el chakra de Kakashi, y el sonido de su chidori, para después observar cómo se dirigía hacia el lobo a gran velocidad, pero unos metros antes de llegar apareció una persona encapuchada a lado del lobo, el cual toco y desapareció.

El chidori de Kakashi impacto en el lobo.

Pero todos desencajaron la mandíbula al ver que no había ni un rasguño. Seguía gruñendo por lo que el peli plata se separó rápidamente.

-Te diré un secreto sensei- Dijo una mujer a su espalda.

Todos menos Sai, Sasuke, Naruto y Tsunade abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a esa diosa de mujer solo con un top y unos pantalones negros de hebras rosas.

-Una de mis especialidades es esa barrera- Dijo formando un chidori igual al de su sensei- Absorbe el chakra de cualquier ataque y lo ocupa a su gusto- Termino viendo desaparecer a su sensei.

-Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego- Dijo un peligro.

-I-Itachi-Dijeron los novatos

Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo y Sora, llegaron a la escena y su expresión no era mejor que la de sus compañeros

-Elemento agua: Jutsu misil dragón de agua- Dijo la peli rosa formando un dragón que impacto con el jutsu del Uchiha , después golpeo con el pie el suelo provocando una gran grieta, dejando ver a su sensei no muy lejos de ella- Eso no servirá sensei. Mitsuki- Hablo la peli rosa viendo como su lobo emprendía un ataque hacia el peli plata.

-No esta mal- Dijo el Uchiha activando su Sharingan.

-¿Sabes? Durante mis entrenamientos contigo desarrolle algo… una barrera- Sonrio.

El Uchiha estaba sorprendido, nadie se había podido resistir a el Sharingan y ella …

-Ya lo entendiste ¿no?-Dijo- Jutsu: Doble marcha de la bestia relámpago- Dijo y dos sabuesos eléctricos se dirigían a gran velocidad por los costados de Itachi.

Kakashi no iba mejor con aquel lobo, pues se había impactado al ver que el Sharingan no funciona con él, se impresiono cuando escucho a su "indefensa alumna" y estaba en un lio total, si absorbía los ninjutsu, el genjutsu no era eficaz y el taijutsu era muy peligroso.

Todos estaban sorprendidos con aquella pelea.

Sakura.

Sakura regreso.

Sakura era una diosa.

Sakura con súper fuerza.

Sakura tiene un lobo grande.

Sakura usa el elemento agua.

Sakura sabe el elemento rayo.

Sakura es inmune a el Sharingan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero y les haiga gustado, la verdad no es muy interesante pero bueno.**

**Comenten**

**Bendiciones a todos.**


	5. Gracias

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen y comentan el fic.**

**Espero y les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos estaban sorprendidos con aquella pelea.

Itachi esquivo los sabuesos eléctricos con una velocidad similar a la de Sakura.

El fuego y ella agua.

Corrió a gran velocidad hacia la peli rosa, dificultando su posición.

La peli rosa sintió el filo de algo metálico posado sobre su cuello.

El sonrió

Ella sonrió.

Movió su codo impactando contra las costillas del Uchiha, dejando que el emitiera un quejido de dolor.

Empezaron una gran batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, patadas con la fuerza famosa del Uchiha y puños por la ya habilidad con chakra que mostraba la peli rosa.

Todos se encontraban expectantes, no sabían a donde mirar; la pelea en taijutsu del famoso joven perteneciente al clan Uchiha contra la alumna prodigio de la Hokage o la batalla entre el ninja que copia contra aquel lobo tan intimidante.

Todos tenían en su mente a una persona. Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino prestaban atención a los movimientos de su compañera, que aunque pareciera que estaba mandando golpes al azar, ellos sabían que ella tenía una estrategia. Ino y Kiba estaban alegres por su amiga. Tenten miraba la facilidad con la que ambos manejaban las armas. Lee estaba encantado con la manera de vivir la juventud que tenía su flor de cerezo. Neji y Hinata obcecaban como la peli rosa golpeaba… Y el resto del equipo 7 estaba en shock mientras la Hokage sonreía orgullosa, no cualquiera le mantenía la batalla a un Uchiha y menos a Itachi.

-Susano- Dijo Itachi formando aquel humanoide espiritual con forma de guerrero samurái rojo.

La peli rosa se puso seria, mientras sentía un dolor punzante en su cuello. Emitió un quejido y llevo una mano hacia su cuello evitando que la marca fuera vista, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke. La marca de maldición se expandió, no lo suficiente para que sus compañeros la vieran pero si visible para que su maestra, su sensei y los otros dos portadores de esta se dieran cuenta. Sonrío. Aun no ocupaba todo el poder de la marca, y aun no liberaba ni siquiera la mitad de su chakra.

El Uchiha sonrió - ¿Y bien Sakurita?- Pregunto burlón.

-Deberías de confiarte menos – Además toma el siguiente como la revancha- Dijo tratando de negociar.

-Está bien- Acepto – Sorpréndeme- Comento.

La peli rosa desapareció del campo de visión.

Segundos.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, Sakura Haruno pudo traspasar el Susano con su fuerza, incluso el lobo y el ninja peli plata cesaron su contienda al ver algo que nunca vieron.

El Uchiha mayor se limpió en el suelo la herida de su labio con el ante brazo.

Silencio, solo eso se escuchaba, el ver a su compañera dar un golpe efectivo al Susano era increíble.

El Uchiha se reincorporo y miro a la peli rosa, sus nudillos sangraban, tenía algunos raspones con rastros de sangre producto de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que hicieron, y respiraba pausadamente.

Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y ella correspondió el gesto. El Mangekyo Sharingan apareció en sus ojos.

-Amaterasu- Dijeron dos Itachi al unísono, uno atrás y otro delante de la peli rosa

El equipo 7 se alerto.

El Uchiha mayor no apuntaba hacia ella si no aun costado evitando el contacto con una técnica como esa. Y todos lo notaron.

Un clon de una peli azul lanzo desde una posición no visible unos kunai con dirección al costado izquierdo de la peli rosa, distrayéndola del ataque del Uchiha, y provocando justamente que la ninja quedara en el blanco para el ataque.

A los integrantes del equipo 7 se les paro el corazón.

Varios… demasiados kunai fueron lanzados.

El tiempo pareció detenerse

-Mierda- Susurro la peli rosa cuando vio cerca las llamas y cerró los ojos.

Nada paso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente después de unos segundos encontrándose con los de su rubio amigo y por alguna razón la paz la invadió.

A todos se les salió un suspiro de alivio al ver la gran velocidad que adquirieron los integrantes de equipo 7.

La ojijade observo a su alrededor, noto que estaba unos metros atrás de su posición de antes, Naruto la tenía en brazos por lo que se lo atribuía a él, los kunai fueron parados, por lo que su vista y conocimiento le permitieron tenían veneno y había tinta en el pasto, Sai, el Amaterasu de atrás fue parado y observo a su sensei con su Sharingan activado montado en Mitsuki, y lo más impresionante, lo que quito su mirada fría por unos momentos, Sasuke, tenía el Susano activado, protegiéndola… de nuevo.

-Esto se acabó- Hablo la Hokage seria parada en medio del campo.

Los dos Susano desaparecieron, pero los hermanos Uchiha seguían mirándose con rostros serios.

Los novatos estaban por acercarse hasta que la Hokage los detuvo con una mirada.

-Sakura-chan- Hablo Naruto con voz preocupada

-Tranquilo estoy bien- Dijo ojijade ya de pie y sin la seriedad plasmada, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo – Gracias Naruto-kun- Hablo, y dicho esto las facciones del rubio se relajaron.

-Feíta ¿Te paso algo?- Dijo Sai sin su seriedad típica, con voz igual a la de Naruto

-Si Sai-kun, gracias- Agradeció con una sonrisa y al igual que Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La Hokage y ninja que copia observan la escena más relajada. La peli rosa se acercó hasta su sensei y lo abrazo – Gracias sensei- Dijo y deposito un beso en su mejilla. Los Uchiha mantenían su mirada fija en ellos, con seriedad a flor de piel, en un enfrentamiento de miradas con el color carmesí en sus ojos. La peli rosa lo tomo por el brazo, el por su parte desactivo su Sharingan y la miro.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó y se maldijo internamente por haber preguntado, pero no lo pudo evitar.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, como cuando era niña, esa sonrisa que solo el Uchiha menor conocía – Gracias Sasuke-kun- Agradeció de manera dulce provocando que le Uchiha menor se estremeciera, ella lo jalo levemente del brazo obligándolo a inclinarse, cosa que el hizo, claro su cuerpo no le obedecía y su mente mandaba maldiciones por no controlarse.

El corazón del Uchiha dio un vuelco cuando su compañera de equipo le dio un beso en su mejilla, sonrió, a su manera claro. La extrañaba. Extrañaba el protegerla, extrañaba su compañía, extrañaba sus cuidados delicados, no como los de la Hokage, extrañaba el "Te amo Sasuke-kun" que ella le mencionaba a diario, y extrañaba esa manera tan dulce de sonreírle solo a él. La ojijade se separó, y el frunció el ceño por lo que estaba pensando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer y bendiciones.**


	6. Sakura-sama

**Perdonen la tardanza.**

**Espero y les agrade.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El corazón del Uchiha dio un vuelco cuando su compañera de equipo le dio un beso en su mejilla, sonrió, a su manera claro. La extrañaba. Extrañaba el protegerla, extrañaba su compañía, extrañaba sus cuidados delicados, no como los de la Hokage, extrañaba el "Te amo Sasuke-kun" que ella le mencionaba a diario, y extrañaba esa manera tan dulce de sonreírle solo a él. La ojijade se separó, y el frunció el ceño por lo que estaba pensando.

Sakura fijo su vista en las heridas de Itachi y camino hacia el para curarlo posteriormente.

El de hebras azabaches corrió todo lo que pudo junto con el resto del equipo 7 al detectar cierto chakra para nada bueno, no al menos en ese momento.

Todos los miraron unos segundos sin comprender por qué lo hacían, sin embargo una cortina de humo acompañada de un fuerte estruendo los alerto.

Estaban envueltos bajo aquella cortina que no los dejaba ver con claridad, a ninguno, a excepción de los portadores del famoso sharingan. Tratando de localizar a dos de las pocas personas importantes de su vida el Uchiha trataba de moverse bajo aquella cortina que tardaba en dispersarse. Pero al igual que los otros compañeros de Kanoha, y excluyendo a su sensei y La Hokage, se encontraba atado por unos finos hilos metálico, impidiendo el movimiento.

Cuando por fin la cortina de humo dejo ver a los presentes en aquel campo, todos trataban con desesperación de safarse de de las ataduras que tenían al sentir que se apretaban cada vez más, algunos ya sintiendo ligeros dolores por los hilos metálicos que les causaban cortadas.

-No se muevan- Hablo la voz femenina del otro lado del campo.

Al oír la voz de su compañera dejaron se forcejear sintiendo las ataduras dejar de apretar contra su cuerpo. Miraron al frente solo para quedar impactados al vez a una serpiente negra de tamaño considerable, de color negro, negro brillante y profundo, con ojos iguales a los que la que posiblemente sea su dueña, además de que mantenía su cuerpo enrollado, probablemente en donde estaba su compañera junto con el primogénito Uchiha, y los de Kanoha podrían jurar que mantenía una sonrisa burlona.

Una risa malévola, ya conocida por los de Kanoha, y la cual su cerebro solo recordaba a… Jugo.

Otro estruendo se oyó mientras los ojos de la serpiente se hacían desafiantes, mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco más abajo.

-S-Sakura-chan- Susurro Naruto, mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

-Hisui-Hablo imponente una peli rosa

-Sakura-sama- Dijo a modo de respuesta.

-¿Cómo están?- Pregunto mientras seguía curando a Itachi, contra su voluntad por supuesto.

Los de Kanoha vieron como la serpiente volteaba su cabeza para observarlos y aunque debían admitir que era una serpiente majestuosa, hermosa… también era aterradora si la veías a los ojos. Hisui se detuvo mirando a el Uchiha y al de hebras rubias para después volver a su posición original

-El rubio está perdiendo el control y el Uchiha parece que también, los demás están empezando, por tener menos chakra es natural, y una chica de cabello azul y ora de roja están gritando "Sasuke-kun ayuda" "Sasu-kun amor ayúdame" y no sé qué tanta cosa más- Respondió

-Bien, por favor es que tus crías los marquen con mi brazalete y llévatelos de aquí- Dijo solo para ver como el Uchiha se levantaba furioso por su comportamiento.

-Yo no- Trato de reclamar siendo interrumpido pues la serpiente.

-Está bien Sakura-Sama- Dijo y ladeo su cabeza para quedar viendo a los de Kanoha.

Los ninjas de Kanoha estaban sumamente confundíos, al solo poder escuchar a la serpientes la conversación se volvía confusa, además por alguna extraña razón no podían controlar su chakra muy bien. Aunque por otro lado ¿Sakura podía invocar semejante animal? Era sorprendente.

Vieron a la serpiente quedar con su cabeza viéndolos y después escupir pequeñas serpientes, por lo que podían ver, doce eran verdes y dos negras. Las serpientes fueron deslizándose por los hilos hacia cada persona que había, los gritos de las mujeres se hicieron presentes, dos llamando como locas a un peli azabache, una rubia gritando a la nada, y tan solo un susurro diciendo "N-Naruto-kun".

-Callense-Dijo hastiada la serpiente recibiendo una pequeña risa se su ama, mientras la veía ponerse unos guantes negros, y recibiendo por fin el silencio.

La peli rosa se posiciono arriba de la serpiente.

-Sakura-chan- Dijo Naruto desesperado

-No se muevan -dijo seria, mientras observaba a las serpientes que seguían avanzando por los hilos.

-Sakura quítanos estas cosas- Dijo exaltado un joven con aspecto perruno.

Las serpientes ya estaban posicionadas en las muñecas de cada uno en forma de espiral. Sakura observo los gestos de molestia en cada uno menos claro en el Uchiha, a decir verdad se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente, al igual que el.

-Sakura-sama- Hablo Hisui desviando la mirada de su ama, para que le prestara atención- El sello ya esta listo.

Sakura estaba fastidiada, Jugo no dejaba de amenazar y montar golpes, y los de Kanoha no dejaban de quejarse a excepción de Shino, Shikamaru, Neji y claro Sasuke.

-Ya sabes que hacer- Dijo y la serpiente asintió.

Jugo escalo a gran velocidad e cuerpo de la serpiente y con un gran salto estuvo situado arriba, solo algunos metros arriba de la peli rosa.

-Sakura-Llamo Itachi preocupada escalando el cuerpo de la serpiente pero siendo detenido por la cola de la misma. Naruto y Sasuke rompieron los hilos para poder rescatar a su compañera, sin embargo, se distrajeron cuando ella salto y en el mismo aire mantuvo una pelea rápida con jugo, quien no paraba de reír malévolamente, diciendo que la mataría, pero la peli rosa lo estampo dolorosamente contra un árbol con una muy buena patada en el estómago.

Aterrizo en donde estaba ubicada, solo que esta vez dando la espalda a sus compañeros – Hisui- Dijo.

La serpiente se movió de manera veloz entre los hilos que mantenían atados a los compañeros de la peli rosa, rompiéndolos con su cuerpo y montándolos sobre ella, para después desaparecer entre el bosque.

Montados en la serpiente quien aparentemente no pretendía bajarlos , estaban todos quejándose y tratando de regresar para ayudar a su compañera rosada, sin embargo un nudo en su estómago se hizo cuando todavía a lo lejos se sentían las vibraciones de golpes, y también ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perdon por tardar es solo que tuve unos problemas con la policía.**

**Espero y les guste.**

**Bediciones a todos y no se olviden de comentar.**


End file.
